During festive times, such as Christmas Eve, it is a common practice to use luminaries to outline the pathway to one's home. Such a device is conventionally made by placing an open paper bag on the ground, with its open end facing up, placing sand in the bag, and then placing a candle in the bag. The candle is pushed or otherwise inserted such that the bottom end of the candle is in the sand so that the candle stands erect in the bag.
The purpose of the sand is to support the candle in an upright position and to weight the bag so that the luminaria is not blown out of place by wind. The candle is then lighted and the luminaria glows for as long as the candle lasts and device remains in place, or until the candle is extinguished.
An obvious problem with such luminarias is that they are potential fire hazards. For instance, if not enough sand is placed into the bag, or if the candle is not placed into the sand properly, the candle is prone to tip over into contact with the paper bag, thus igniting it. Further, since no affirmative measures are usually taken to extinguish the candle's time, as few are willing to go out late at night in the cold, it is possible for the bottom of the bag to catch on fire when the candle bums down to its bottom end.
Another problem with conventional devices exists the morning after the use of such paper bags with sand. The end result even when the bag does not catch on fire still needs to be cleaned up to once again make the property presentable. In the even of rain or damp weather, the bag may deteriorate or tear, so that sand is inevitably spilled. Clean up work on Christmas Day is not a joyful experience.
A basic candle package for use as a luminaria is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,710, to Higgins. In this patent, a box is supplied with a plurality of other items, including a candle, bags and sand, and means for measuring quantifies and distances. Some of the sand is put into a bag, a candle is inserted therein, and the next bag is then filled, to be placed a predetermined distance from the first bag using a tape measure. All of the basic problems of such designs are found in this product, including problems of stability, disposability and reusability.
Schroeder U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,701 discloses a safety device for burning candles, in which a candle is mounted on a candle holder which in turn is placed inside a pair of containers, each of which is partially filled with water or another nonflammable liquid. The candle holder may be inverted to accommodate a different candle size, or various additional components may be used to that effect. Both containers have an open top.
Marsicano U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,351 discloses a paper or plastic candle holder that can be inserted into a hollow article, such as an open glass, whereby the holder provides side support for the candle, which itself is supported on the bottom of the glass or other container. This device is not really designed to function as a luminaria.
One device has been proposed to remedy the basic difficulties with traditional home-made luminaria. In my existing patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,451, issued Jan. 12, 1993. In this patent, a luminaria candle base for holding water and a candle for use in a luminaria is disclosed. The base includes a candle securing means for securing the candle in an upright position, using a well formed in and integral with the bottom wall, with the top wall having an opening above and aligned with the well to permit insertion of a candle that will thereby extend out from the container. Water is also added to the base to provide weight and stability to the device.
One difficulty with this device is that the water used as ballast can easily be spilled when the luminaria is removed from use. While in many climates the water should freeze, allowing for easy transport to the basement, garage or other place of storage, concern must be had for the potential of spilling when the frozen water melts. In addition, if other fluids such as antifreeze are used, the open exposure of toxic or hazardous chemicals such as ethylene glycol and the other normal ingredients of antifreeze is a potential source of pollution, either in use or, if the liquid does freeze, upon thawing. No matter what is used for ballast, there is a real concern for contamination of the walkway or the surrounding lawn. Moreover, the candle contacts the ballast, thus limiting the materials that may be used or providing another hazard to be avoided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that may be used to hold a candle in a luminaria without concern for spillage of the ballast used.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which is capable of using and reusing sand, antifreeze and other materials for ballast.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of use with candles of a variety of diameters without modification of the device or the candle.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.